


Akko's Age Changing Mishap

by Reynabot



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, diana has to fix everything, sucy being sucy, this is just a silly peice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynabot/pseuds/Reynabot
Summary: Diana sets out to find Akko, only to discover that Akko has been testing potions again and turned into her 5 year old self! Will they recognize each other when Diana finally finds her?





	Akko's Age Changing Mishap

Diana walked down the corridor toward the red team’s dorm hoping to find Akko. She had been expecting Akko in the library so they could go over her most recent lessons, as they had been doing every Friday since Akko’s magic started getting stronger. Akko had a tendency to be late and Diana figured it would be the best use of her time to just fetch the distractible girl. 

From down the hall she could hear the obnoxious laughter of Amanda and the startled yell of Lotte’s coming from Akko’s room. 

“Oh goodness gracious, what has that incorrigible girl done now?” Diana muttered, shaking her head as she cautiously opened the door. 

At first Diana couldn’t make sense of the scene before her. Empty potion bottles were strewn about the room, a small puddle of dark red liquid was forming on the desk. Amanda was rolling around on Lotte’s bed laughing so hard there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Constance was looking up from her work on Stanbot on the floor with a rather astonished look on her face. Sucy was hunched over snickering behind her hand as Lotte was attempting to wrangle in a small squirming child who was trying to desperately grab a donut out of Jasminka’s hand. 

“WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?!” Diana uncharacteristically yelled, startled at the chaos before her. “Where is Akko? And why is there a small child at Luna Nova?!”

“Amanda challenged Akko to try and break her record of potions tested in one afternoon” Lotte said exasperatedly as she lost the battle against the rambunctious child who broke free of her grasp to snatch the pastry out of Jasminka’s hand. 

“AHAHA AKKO TURNED INTO A KINDERGARTENER AHAHAHHA” Amanda wheezed out clutching her stomach. 

Diana was taken aback at the realization that the little brunette 5 year old who was devouring Jasminka’s donut while jumping on the bed was Akko. Little Akko, with a mouth full of chocolatey goodness, suddenly noticed the girl who had just entered the room.

“You’re so pwetty!” Little Akko yelled as she swallowed the rest of the donut and jumped from the bed to run up and hug a flustered Diana. 

“A-Akko!” Diana stuttered. 

Little Akko looked up at Diana, still hugging her legs and asked, “Are you a pwincess? I’ve never met a pwincess before! You must be one ‘cause you’re so pwetty!” 

“Heh heh heh, Diana’s face is as red as the potion Akko just took” Sucy said smirking. 

“It most certainly is not!” Diana said indignantly as she put a hand to her cheek. She glanced back down had the little girl hugging her and sighed as she saw all the chocolate on her cheeks, this was certainly not what she had expected when she went looking for Akko. Diana bent down so she was eye level with Little Akko. 

“Honestly Akko, how do you get yourself in these situations?” She said softly as she pulled out a handkerchief and began rubbing away the chocolate from the little girl’s face. 

Akko just stood there smiling, eyes sparkling as she stared at back at Diana. Diana couldn’t help but smile back; Little Akko sure was cute. She finished wiping off Little Akko’s face and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, giggling softly at how innocent and cute Akko looked. Akko gave her a big toothy grin and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

“A-Akko! Wha-” Diana’s hand jumped to her cheek as she blushed furiously. 

“Mama told me you kiss the people you wove!” Akko exclaimed happily, obviously thinking that explained everything. 

“Eh? Eeeehhhhhh!?” Diana’s face really was bright red now. 

“Ahahahha Diana looks like she had a stroke!” Amanda choked out, wiping tears away from her eyes, evidently enjoying the show. 

Diana realized everyone was watching and tried to regain her composure as she stood up. 

“Ahem. This has gone on for quite long enough.” She said as she took a step back and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Little Akko, “Yera Retoure!” 

Twinkling lights burst from Diana’s wand and shot towards Little Akko, swirling around the small girl. Akko was engulfed in light and rose slightly off the ground. With a loud BANG the room flashed white and Akko fell face first on the ground. Now returned to her normal age and size, she groaned as she sat up. 

“Suuucccyyyy, what was that last potion? I have such a bad headache now. Oh Diana! When did you get here?” Akko leaned back rubbing her head as she noticed Diana standing over her. 

“Akko it was very irresponsible of you to take a potion with unknown effects! Especially when you had a previous engagement.” Diana said seemingly annoyed. 

“Ah, Dianaaa~ Don’t be like that. There’s still plenty of time before we are supposed to study together! And I couldn’t just back down from a challenge like that!” Akko climbed to her feet and turned to Sucy. “How many was that?”

“26.” 

“Woohoo! I did it! Take that Amanda!” Akko yelled, jumping up and punching the air.

Diana sighed heavily before turning towards the door. “Akko you were supposed to meet me in the library 45 minutes ago.” And with that she opened the door and strode out, much to Akko’s dismay. 

“Wait what do you mean 45 minutes ago?!” Akko yelled chasing after her. 

“Don’t you think we should tell her what just happened?” Lotte asked, watching as Akko ran down the hall.

“And ruin all the fun? I don’t think so.” Sucy chuckled.


End file.
